Whopper's embarassing moments
by gospeedgo
Summary: A collab me and iheartkamari did a while back about whopper going through several misadventures. I hope you enjoy the story much as we did. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I haven't been writing much stories since i've VERY busy lately. But me and iheartkamari have been collaborating on writing a pound puppies story involving whopper going through a lot of instincts. though iheart can longer write since she's been busy right now. So, as a commemoration to her, I decide to post the stories here. So enjoy the new story of whoppers embarrassing moments.**

Prank You Very Much

It's a pleasant morning in New York City. Inside Holly's Puppy Pound, Whopper, the youngest member of the Pound Puppies, is just waking up. He gives a little yawn, and peeks up at his calendar on the wall. "April Fool's day, what luck! Maybe this year I'll be able to think of a good prank!"

He changes out of his pajamas and walks into the main room of the pound; he stops for a second and, not looking too carefully, sits on what he perceives as a stool, ignoring the SQUISH as he sits. "Huh," he muses for a second. "I could make a giant banana cream pie, then build a catapult and fling it at someone...no, wait, where would I ever find that many bananas?"

Whopper hesitates. "Say...this stool feels kind of funny for some reason." He looks over his shoulder and notices a pair of sneakers glued to the seat of his pants. "Wh..hey! Awwh, I can't believe I fell for that! It never fails, every year I keep falling for everyone else's pranks, and can't ever come up with any of my own. Well, not this time. I'll come up with a prank so good it'll make their heads spin!"

The little puppy traipses into the kitchen. Standing on a small step stool, he lays a plate with two slices of bread on it, a jar of grape jelly, and a butter spreader on the table. "Hm, maybe I'll be able to think better on a full stomach." he muses, as he swipes jelly across the slices of bread.

Suddenly, he hears, "Howdy, Whopper!" Whopper looks over his shoulder and sees Brighteyes standing behind him with her paws behind her back.

"Oh, howdy, Brighteyes."

"Say, would you care for some peanut butter to go with that jelly?" she hands him a small peanut butter jar.

A skeptical look crosses Whopper's face. "Wait a second...this wouldn't happen to be some sort of prank, would it?"

"Why Whopper, I'm surprised at you! You shouldn't be so suspicious of your friends; you don't wan't to grow up to be some sort of cynic, do you?"

"Well, gosh, no." the little puppy opens the jar, upon which, a bunch of paper snakes come flying out. "AAAUGH!" he screams, as the snakes cover him.

"Hee hee, gotcha!" Brighteyes giggles.

"Hey, real funny!" Whopper snaps sarcastically, in a muffled voice.

"Hey, Whopper." Whopper lifts one of the snakes away from his eyes and sees Scrounger walking up to him, holding a box of milk bones.

"Yeah?"

"I thought y'might be hungry, so I bought ya a special box of milkbones." he hands Whopper the box.

"Gosh, thanks!" Whopper starts gobbling up the biscuits.

"Enjoy. (Heh heh.)" Scrounger chuckles, as he traipses off.

Whopper eats biscuit after biscuit, ignoring the sign on the box, reading, "NOW WITH MORE FIBER!" Eventually, he reaches the bottom of the box; he feels around inside. "Huh. Guess I must've been hungry!"

As the little puppy steps off the stool, he feels his stomach rumble. "Ooh..." As he walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway a ways, he sniffs the air, then looks down at his diaper. "Aww, LOVELY!"

Whopper angrily trudges back toward his doghouse. "They think they're so smart, wait'll they see what I've got in store for them! If I, uh, can come up with a good prank, that is."

Whopper, who's now wearing a clean, shoe-free diaper, exits his doghouse and walks toward the pound's front door. "Now let's see, I could set up a trap using floor wax, a ton of whipped cream, a rubber band, and a giant alien monster, yeah! No, wait...where am I going to find a rubber band?"

As the little puppy pushes the front door open he hears a rattling sound. Curious, he looks up and sees a bucket of water falling down on his head. SPLASH! Whopper, who's completely covered by the bucket save for his feet, runs frantically around the main room, bumping into furniture as he goes. "Help! Help! Who turned out the lights?!"

Whopper finally crashes into a wall, and lands on his back. He kicks his feet. "Uh oh...I can't get up! Uh, somebody? Anybody? Little help?"

At that moment, a small grey cat and a small brown dog walk up to him. "Say, need some help there?" the cat inquires.

"Oh, yes, please! I'm kinda' stuck here."

"Well, we'll help you out." the dog says. The dog sets Whopper on his feet, then she and the cat each grab the bucket and yank it off.

The little puppy rubs his head. "Gee thanks!"

"Think nothin' of it, little fella." the cat, who's standing behind him, says. "See ya soon!" he and the dog then walk off.

"Bye, guys! Thanks for the help!" Whopper waves goodbye to them; as he turns his back around, a sign reading, "TICKLE ME", which had been taped to his back by the cat, becomes visible.

Whopper leaves the main room and traipses outside. He strolls through the yard, where a bunch of other dogs and cats are playing. "Huh, maybe I could go into the library and turn all the books upside down. No...I got it! I'll fill all the other guys' doghouses with Jell-O! No, that's kinda' been done..."

All of a sudden, all of the dogs and cats start rushing up to him. Whopper freezes in his tracks as all of the dogs and cats begin tickling him unmercifully. "HA HA! HEE HEE! OH! NO! HEE HEE! HO HO! STOP! PLEASE! HA HA! HO HO! HEY! WHY ARE YOU ALL TICKLING ME?!"

"Well gosh," one of the dogs says. "We were only doin' what the sign said."

"Sign? What sign?"

"The one on your back."

The little puppy reaches around behind him and grabs the sign. "Pranked again! Oh, wouldn't you know it? Well, I'll get the better of them, just see if I don't!"  
11/19/2012

Whopper re-enters the pound and traipses through the hallway. "Now let's see, I could go into Barkerville's room and tie all of his neckties together...Oh, who am I kidding, that's a lame idea!"

The little puppy stops short in front of the door to Howler's laboratory. "Say..." he muses. "Why don't I just ask Howler for ideas? Yeah, he's sure to have something that'll help with my prank!"

Whopper knocks on the door. "Come in." Howler replies. The little puppy walks into the room, where Howler's standing over a table.

"Say, Howler, what're you working on there?"

"Well," the brown dog replies. "I'm experimenting on a new type of bubble gum that enables people to blow bigger bubbles."

"Ohmigosh," Whopper replies excitedly. "Could people blow bubbles the size of a car, or maybe a HOUSE, or even a WHOLE CITY?!"

"Yes indeed. In fact," Howler turns to Whopper and hands him a small, red strip of gum. "Would you like to test it for me?"

"Gee, would I!" the little puppy sticks the piece of gum in his mouth and begins chewing on it. "Thanks, Howler!"

"You're quite welcome!" Whopper unfortunately hadn't noticed at the time the pack of gum reading, "SUPER ULTRA MEGA HOT CHILI PEPPER GUM" on Howler's desk.

As Whopper traipses through the hallway, chewing the gum, he suddenly feels a burning sensation in his mouth. "WATER! WATER!" he screams, as he runs madly through the hallway. He immediately rushes off to the back of Katrina Stoneheart's mansion, where Brattina, who's wearing a green swimsuit, is sitting on an innertube in the middle of the pool. He rushes up to the pool and immediately gulps down all the water. Seconds later, he climbs out of the pool, bloated to twelve times his original size. "Ahh, much better. I really oughta keep an eye out for things like that in the future."

Shortly thereafter, Brattina rushes out of the pool, screaming, "OH, MOMMIE DEAREEEEEST!"

Brattina meets up with her mother in the living room and tells her what had happened. "A dog drank all the water in the pool? Oh, Brattina, don't be ridiculous!" Katrina replies.

Meanwhile, as Whopper's walking along, he sniffs the air, then looks down at his diaper. "Oh man, not AGAIN!" He walks off toward the pound again, mumbling, "Twice in the same day, I can't believe this..."

Seconds later, the little puppy emerges outside again, wearing a fresh diaper. "All right, now to figure out a prank!" He begins strolling along outside again; unbeknownst to him, however, his diaper had been fastened too loosely(which Nose Marie may or may not have done on purpose) and slips down around his ankles. Whopper, however, doesn't notice this and continues walking. He passes by a large group of dogs and cats who immediately start cracking up.

"Hey, you guys," a perplexed Whopper inquires. "What's so funny?"

"Haw haw, you just lost your diaper!" a cat guffaws.

"Huh?" Whopper looks down at his diaper. "AAUUGH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He quickly rushes back into the house and pulls his diaper back up, his face bright red. "Can't believe I keep falling for these things. Well, I'm gonna get them all back, and get them good!"

As Whopper begins walking through the hallway again, Cooler rushes up to him. "Happy birthday, Whopper!"

"Huh?" the little puppy scratches his head. "It's not my birthday."

"Yes, and we were so sorry for you not having a birthday today, we got you a special surprise. Follow me!"

Whopper follows Cooler into the play room, where the other Pound Puppies all stand around an enormous present wrapped in brightly colored paper. "C'mon, open it up, Hon'." Nose Marie says anticipatingly.

"Well gosh, guys, thanks. You shouldn't have," Whopper starts tugging on the ribbon. "You really shouldn't have!" He gives the ribbon a good hard yank, which causes the box to pop open, dumping a pile of pickled herring on his head. "I mean, you guys really, really, SHOULDN'T HAVE!" he grumbles in a muffled voice.

The other Pound Puppies all share a laugh as they leave the room. Whopper trudges out into the hallway again, still covered in the massive pile of pickled herring. "Well, this stinks-literally."

As Whopper's trudging through the hallway, he passes a small white kitten, who stares at him with an astonished look on her face. Shortly thereafter, a small grey puppy happens up to her. "You'll never believe this," the kitten says. "I was just standing here, all by myself, when suddenly, this huge pile of pickled herring walks by!"

"Mm. Must be a full moon." the puppy replies.  
11/19/2012

Whopper(who still has a faint smell of pickled herring on him) wanders outside, stopping briefly by Violet's doghouse, where he sees Violet on her hands and knees, planting flowers.

"Oh, hello, Whopper dear. I was just planting my new garden."

"Uh huh." Whopper is skeptical.

"Say, would you like to smell one of my flowers?" she picks a flower and hands it to him.

"Mmn...Now, this wouldn't happen to be some sort of prank, would it?"

"Oh, Whopper sweetie, don't be worried, you can surely trust me!"

"Well...okay." Whopper takes the flower and smells it, upon which he gets squirted with an abrupt jet of water.

"I'm going inside to get a towel now." the little puppy grumbles through clenched teeth, as he angrily trudges back into the pound. Violet giggles as he leaves.

Whopper enters the bathroom and picks up a towel hanging on the rack. "Can't believe I never see these things coming..." he mumbles to himself as he wipes his face. Suddenly, a SNAP! is heard. Whopper throws the towel down, revealing a mousetrap that's just snapped on his nose. "Ouch! Ooch! Ooh! Ow!" he squeals, as he hops through the hallways.

The little puppy gently lifts the mousetrap off of his nose. "Ooh, I've HAD IT! All day long, I've fallen for every prank in the book! Well, I'll get one over on them, just SEE if I don't!" Whopper angrily raises his arms in the air, which causes his diaper to fall down again. He quickly pulls it up, his face turning bright red. "Oops. Well, at least no one was around to see it this time."

Whopper sits on the floor, with his chin in his paws, as he contemplates what a good prank might be. Suddenly, inspiration strikes him. "Ah!"

Whopper then sets about hurrying into every room in the pound, gathering various items as he goes: cooking pots, silverware, buckets, feather dusters, chairs, tables, tennis rackets, hair brushes, dust pans, and anything else he can find. He even gathers several items from Katrina's house; he rushes up to Katrina's room, where Katrina's sleeping, and grabs a lamp off of her table, waking her up with a start. "Uh, hope you don't mind if I borrow this a second. Thanks."

Katrina stares oddly at this. At that very moment, Brattina walked into the room. "Uh, Brattina dear, I think I might be ready to believe you."

The Pound Puppies are all asleep in their beds, when a loud noise from outside wakes them. "What could be going on out there at this hour?" Cooler says groggily, as he and the others all traipse outside to investigate, upon which, finding Whopper gathering together a massive pile of household items.

"Whopper, what're y'all doin'?" Nose Marie inquires. "It's th' middle a' th' night!"

"Ha, you guys think you're so smart with all your clever pranks. Well, after falling for your jokes all day, I'm about to get one over on YOU guys now! I'm just about to build the ULTIMATE PRANK MACHINE! It'll only take me about one more hour to build."

"But Whopper, it's 11:59," Cooler says. "April Fool's day will be over in one minute."

Whopper hesitates. He walks over to the pile of stuff, picks out a pie, and throws it in Cooler's face. "Ha-HAA! April Fools! I GOTCHA!" Whopper then prances off. "A hollow victory, but a victory nonetheless." he says triumphantly.

THE END.


	2. The haunted diaper part 1

The Haunted Diaper

It's a lovely day in New York city. Inside Holly's Puppy Pound, Whopper, the youngest member of the Pound Puppies, is starting his day. He stands on a stepstool in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He hops down. "Hm, wonder what's for breakfast?' he muses, as he makes his way toward the kitchen.

As soon as Whopper steps out into the hallway, his diaper falls down. "Oops!" he quickly pulls it back up. He walks a little more, and it falls down again. "Huh." He quickly runs over to Scrounger's doghouse and grabs a couple of pieces of tape from Scrounger's tape dispenser, which he then uses to secure the tabs on his diaper. "There! That should take care of that."

The little puppy then continues his trek to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, he sees all of the other Pound Puppies sitting at the dinner table, with Holly standing close by. "Hi, guys!" Suddenly, just as the others look over at him, his diaper falls down again. He quickly pulls it back up, his face bright red. "Aw, swell! It WOULD have to happen right when everyone's looking right at me!"

Whopper seats himself at the table; Holly places a dog dish full of dog food in front of him. The little puppy picks up a spoon and begins to gobble down the food. Unbeknownst to him, his diaper falls down again as he's eating. "Mmm, this food is so GREAT! You've really outdone yourself, Holly!"

"Uh, Whopper..." Holly says.

Whopper doesn't hear her. "Honestly, it's got the BEST flavor! Is this gourmet kibble?"

"Uh, Whopper..."

"I mean, like, if there was a gourmet restaurant for dogs, they could totally make a mint off of this!"

Uh, Whopper," Holly says tactfully. "Do you, uhm, notice something?"

"Sure! I notice that this is the greatest food EVER!"

"I mean, uhm, do you, perhaps, feel a draft?"

"Draft? Oh no, I'm WAY too young to be joining the army."

"I mean, uhm, did you notice something missing?"

Whopper thinks for a second. "Oh, right! It could use a little bit of salt. Thanks, Holly!" Whopper climbs down from his chair, and promptly trips. "WHOOOOOA!" He lands flat on his nose. "OOF!"

"Now, Whopper," Scrounger says sardonically. "What do you suppose caused this to happen?"

"Maybe I oughta start wearing a belt." a red-faced Whopper mumbles to himself.


End file.
